Learn To Expect The Unexpected
by BlackAndPinkBabe
Summary: The gang are entering 7th year. Over the summer, Hermione finds out she's a Zabini and a pureblood. Her parents are close to the Malfoys. Hermione and Draco are the Heads and have to work together. Sounds like mad fun! T for swearing and sexual content.
1. A Family Vacation

**A/N: **

**Hey everybody and thanks for taking the time to click on my story! This is another Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy story, but it'll be different! Please enjoy my story!**

**FULL SUMMARY:**

**Hermione Granger is the mudblood bookworm we all know and love. But when 7th year comes around for her and her friends, things get twisted. Hermione finds out that she is not a mudblood, but a pureblood, same as Draco Malfoy. Poor Herm has not a clue about what her real parents have in store for her and Malfoy Junior, but unfortunately for her, Draco does. Let the fun begin while Draco and Hermione take their places as Head Boy and Girl!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

**Chapter One: A Family Vacation**

"'Mione! Can you answer that!"

Hermione jumped out of the kitchen chair she had been sitting in, scanning the muggle newspaper and helping herself to some toast and jam and hurried herself to the impatient sound of a ringing telephone.

"Hello?" Hermione said politely as she picked up the receiver.

At the other end of the line, Hermione heard a rustle of noise and static and the sound of people talking at the other end. The sound of many people talking, all very quickly and hurriedly. Hermione quirked an eyebrow. Who the hell was this?

"HELLO!" Hermione repeated, hoping it would help.

For two split seconds, there was complete silence on the other end. Hermione stood there, perched, waiting and listening for anything. She was about to give up and hang up the phone when the sound of Ronald Weasley's voice came bellowing through the earpiece.

"HERMIONE! IS THAT YOU!"

Hermione, out of pure shock, reflex and a hurt eardrum, pulled the device away from her ear immediately. Shaking her head slightly, as if that would help her hearing return to her, she cautiously placed the phone closer to her ear again.

"Hello, Ron, yes it is me. But please, please, don't talk so dang loud, Ron! I think the whole of England heard you!"

She heard Ron sigh, as if hurt. "I'm sorry, Herm, these weird muggle things are hard to use. Hermione laughed.

"Oh, yes, Ronald, they are just impossible to learn how to use! If you had taken muggle studies, like me, you would know exactly the reason for having a telephone, the proper way to use one, how they are made -"

"Alright, alright, Hermione! Enough already! If I had wanted a lecture, I could have just talked to my mum!" Hermione smiled at this.

"Sorry, Ron," she replied, "So what were you calling me for?"

"Well," Ron started, "my mum and Ginny want you to come to the Burrow and stay with us 'til school starts again! Mum says it should be special since this is our last year and all. She's getting all emotional again on me, and I don't know what to do! Ever since Fred and George opened up their tricks shop, she's been all up in Harry, Ginny and my faces trying to make sure we do something suitable with our lives and not to just sit around like them, being paid for creating new ways to embarrass the rubbish out of people!"

Hermione let herself laugh out loud. "I'd love to come stay at the Burrow with you guys! And about the emotional stuff, my advice would just be to listen and full heartedly give your consent, and comfort her -"

"Okay, okay, thanks for your advice." Ron mumbled.

Hermione smirked. "And what about just Ginny and your mum wanting me to come? So you and Harry don't want me there at all?"

Hermione knew this made Ron blush. Ron stuttered, "No, no, 'Mione, we want you to come too!"

"Thanks Ron," she giggled, "Well, I have to finish breakfast so I'll talk to you soon!"

Ron gave her a quick 'ok' and 'bye' and then she heard him ask his father to come help him turn it 'off'.

Sighing and laughing at the same time, Hermione hung up the phone and walked back over to the same spot she was in earlier.

Over the summer, Hermione had changed a lot. She was no longer such an ugly, bushy-haired, bucked-teeth, know-it-all. Well, she was still a know-it-all, but she had had perfect teeth ever since the incident with Malfoy in fourth year and she had looked up a spell to make her hair curly, instead of frizzy. She had filled out quite nicely and had grown an inch or two, making her exactly five feet and three inches. She had finished with her puberty, so her skin was flawless of zits and bumps and things. She was quite pale, but planned to tan big time before she went to see Harry and the Weasleys.

Hermione had just finished eating her first meal of the day when her mum walked in, smiling her pearly whites at her daughter. "Good morning, sweetie! How well did you sleep?"

The seventeen-year-old teenager smiled back at her mother, answering with another 'good morning' and a 'very well.'

"Who was on the phone?"

"Oh, it was Ron Weasley, one of my good friends from school. He, his family and Harry want me to come stay with them before school starts up again in September." Hermione stated, gulping down her orange juice.

Her mother looked happy for her, but said, "Oh, honey, I'm sorry. Your father and I planned a family vacation two weeks before school takes place."

Hermione gaped. She and her family had very rarely taken vacations, let alone as a family, all together. She loved her parents and all, but she didn't know them very well. "A family vacation?" Hermione inquired, her voice rising, "but I haven't seen Harry, Ron or Ginny in ages!"

Her mum shook her head. "You'll see them in school for the whole year! I won't pity you! You'll love it! We're going to France!"

"France!" Hermione squeaked. Her mind told her that she had always wanted to go to France, but still… she wanted to go to the Burrow as well. It was pretty much tradition for her and Harry to stay at the Weasley's right before school began. It just wasn't fair!

Annoyed at her mother's unsympathetic statements, Herm rolled her eyes and darted out of the room and up the creaky, maple wood stairs to her room.

Hermione's room was not at all considered girly. She had barely any girlish colors like pink, blue, or purple. Her walls were a bare, white-cream color, but they were covered with hanging picture frames, including ones taken of Hermione as a baby, some of her parents, but mostly ones from Hogwarts, including people like Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Fang, the actual school, Hogsmede, Fred and George, the Burrow. Using magic back at school, Hermione had to stop the wizarding pictures from moving, in case any muggles saw them. Her bed comforter was just plain black and her room was as tidy as possible. A wooden mahogany desk and chair stood opposite of the door, blank parchment, ink and quills lying on top, ready to be used. There was a bathroom connecting to the left side of her room, being neither too big nor small, just the perfect size for the teen. Hermy's closet was to the right of her bathroom, being a small walk in. Her clothes hung neatly on hangers, none on the floor, sweaters and pants folded sprucely on the closet shelves.

Rushing into her comfort zone, Hermione plopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking. She didn't know how to feel. Her parents wanted to take a vacation! She still couldn't get that thought through her mind. They usually just liked to send her money and give her kisses when they saw her occasionally. Something was up and Hermione knew it.

Walking over to her desk and taking a seat in front of it, she pulled a piece of paper and a quill toward her. She began to write Harry and the Weasleys, explaining what her mother had told her, deciding that owling was much easier than talking on the phone.

_Dear the Weasley Family and Harry,_

_Hello! I hope you all are doing well. Ron has probably told everyone about our chat on the telephone this morning and the invite to the Burrow. Unfortunately, my parents have planned on taking a family vacation to France. I'm sorry to decline the offer because I really do want to see you all again! _

_Talk to you soon! Please owl back!_

_Lots of Hugs and Kisses,_

_Hermione Granger_

_P.S. I can not help but get the strange feeling that something unusual is going to take place. _

**A/N: **

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I'll Update ASAP!**

**/BlackAndPinkBabe/**


	2. Tension Time

**A/N: **

**Hello Again! If you continued reading, thank you very much!**

**THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!**

**Now, on with the second chappie!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

**Chapter Two: Tension Time**

"OWWWW!" Hermione wailed, as her the corner of her trunk came in contact with her right big toe. Cursing under her breath, she heaved the trunk safely off of her foot and pulled out her wand. She was now able to do magic outside of school, and she was grateful. It made some things so much easier.

It had been a week since the phone incident with Ron and her mum proclaiming to her that the family had a vacation coming up.

Levitating her trunk down the stairs, Hermione was careful not to hit the walls or knock anything over. She had a tendency to be clumsy, but she knew her parents would be upset if she did something stupid. Her parents weren't exactly what you would call strict but they weren't totally laid back. They rarely saw their daughter and when they did, they wanted to please her. Even though Hermy wasn't spoiled rotten, she was a teensy bit spoiled.

Hermione put down her trunk by the big oak front door, which had tiny stained glass windows on either side, and headed back into the kitchen. Now both of her parents were seated in there, it being rather late in the afternoon.

"Ready to go, darling?" her mother asked her.

Hermione nodded and shrugged. Suddenly, 'Mione felt something: tension. This confused her. These were her parents and had been for 17 years! Why should she be all mad? Sighing, the teen demanded, "Can we just go now?"

Instead of raising to their feet, they looked at each other, worry expressed all across their faces. "We have something to tell you, Hermione…" her father started. Her mum cut in, "Dear, will you please sit down? You'll be more comfortable and this way we can talk about it all."

If it was tension-filled before, who knew what it was now? The saying "The tension is so thick you can cut it with a knife" was an under-statement to how Hermione felt inside. Swallowing and trying to control herself, Hermione said, "What do we have to talk about?"

Her father frowned. "Something very important that will change your life forever."

"Are you two having a baby?" Hermione smiled, hoping to calm herself by doing so. It did not prevail.

Her mum smiled at her as her father continued, "No, princess, you were adopted."

It was if time had suddenly stopped itself in that moment, capturing Hermione sitting there, shock and horror written all over her face as her eyes darted from one parent to the next, studying their faces in great depth and detail.

Her mum bit her lip and scurried over to Hermione's side, balancing by putting one knee on the tile floor. "Please don't be upset, Hermy," her mother coaxed, "we had no idea that when we adopted you that you would be a witch! But you see; now the Zabinis want you back! And we don't know what to do!"

Hermione sat stock still. "Who wants me back?" she asked.

"Your real parents. The Zabini family - "

The body of Hermione Granger was now a crumpled heap on the white floor.

Blinking open her eyes, Hermione slowly regained consciousness after fainting. She was now in her bed upstairs in her room. 'My parents must have put me up here,' she thought to herself.

Sticking her feet off the side of the bed, she tried to remember what news had been so bad anyway. She had hit her head pretty hard. Just then, it hit her. She had been adopted and she was PUREBLOOD! Smirking while thinking about how great it would be to see Malfoy's ferret face when he found out.

Yawning, she stretched and stood up, completely out of bed now. She put on some muggle music. Two Australian girls called 'the Veronicas'. Placing her CD player on her favorite song, she smiled and sang along to 'Did Ya Think'.

_I'm having a day from hell._

_It was all going so well (before you came)._

_And you told me you needed space,_

_With a kiss on the side my face (not again)._

_And not to mention (the tears, the shame),_

_But I should have kicked your (ass instead)._

_I need intervention, attention to stop this want to scream._

_Cause baby,_

_Everything is F-ed up, straight from the heart. _

_Tell me what do you do when it all falls apart._

_Gotta pick myself up, where do I start?_

_Cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart, no._

Ever since her and Ron's bad breakup in 6th year, Hermione had kept her heart secure and safe from anyone ready to harm it. She had caught Ron liked Lavender at the same time that he was going out with Hermione. He hadn't snogged her, or so he claimed. Hermione didn't know what to think, so she ended it there on the spot.

Harry was okay with them going out, it was just a little akward at times. He was in the middle of a rather large relationship with Ron's little sister and Hermione's best friend, Ginny. Even though at times, Ron hints that he still has feelings for the girl of the Golden Trio, Hermione never pays attention. She doesn't want to get hurt again.

_Don't know where I parked my car,_

_Don't know who my real friends are (anymore),_

_I put my faith in you,_

_What a stupid thing to do (when it rains, it pours). _

_And not to mention (I drank too much,)_

_I'm feeling hung over (and out of touch)._

_I need intervention, attention to stop this want to scream._

_Cause baby._

Hermione found her trunk at the door of her bedroom. Deciding to take advantage at another hygienic thing, she took a bath and dressed into a pair of jeans and black t-shirt with a V-neck. She charmed her hair to be dry and ringlet curly. From being out in the sun so much, Hermione's chestnut brown hair had a few strands of beach blonde color mixed in. It looked good, Hermione had to admit, but she didn't like that people assumed she had highlights put it. She would never have that done. She's too laid back to really care. Besides now that she had learned to tame her hair, she liked how it looked. Why change it?

A knock came from her door. "Hermione!" her mother's voice called out to her. "Come in," the disgruntled teenager said, leaning against the doorframe of her bathroom.

Jane Granger took caution upon approaching her daughter – well, adopted daughter. "Hey 'Mione dear. Here's a letter to you from your birth parents," she placed a clean white envelope with small black cursive writing on it on top of Hermione's chest of drawers, "It came in the mail only a few days ago for you. But your father and I knew we should try to talk to you first. It didn't go very well and I am deeply sorry, Hermione. I didn't want you to find out like this. I think that letter will clear up a lot of your questions."

Obviously finished with her speech, her mother just stood there for a few seconds, taking in the atmosphere, then quickly turned on her heel and exited through the doorway.

Hermione had much anticipation and anxiety to run over and read the letter as soon as it was placed on her dresser, but contained herself. But as soon as the door snapped shut, announcing Jane Granger's departure, Hermione made her way to the letter.

Her feet glided over the carpet, wanting so badly to know what the letter with-held. Reaching it, her right extended and took the letter from it's place. Making her way over to her bed, she sat down and studied it. The small black cursive writing read: _Hermione Granger. _There were no other words at all. Just her name. Hermy found this odd, but ignored her feelings and opened the envelope, revealing a piece of folded parchment inside. Pulling that out, she let the envelope fall to the ground.

Quickly, she unfolded it and then her eyes swam across the page. It read:

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_Finally! I can communicate with you! You have no idea how long I have waited to write this letter. As you now know, you were adopted as a baby, for reasons I am about to tell you._

_You see, you are a twin, Hermione. You have a twin brother named Blaise. He has missed you very much. You two were very close for the first year of your lives. Before you were separated. That breaks my heart, baby girl, you see the reason we sent you off to live with the muggles was so the Dark Lord couldn't find you. Back then, we were servants of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but since his downfall last year, we have been free wizards and witches. We were under the Imperious Curse. _

_The reason the Dark Lord wanted you because there was a prophecy about the female in a set of twins from a high pureblood family over-throwing Voldemort. So this evil wizard starting killing off every girl that was in a twin set. We couldn't bear to have you killed, Hermione, we just couldn't. _

_So we sent you off to live with the Grangers. Muggles, yes they are, and it pains our entire family to think about how many people thought that a Zabini was muggleborn for so many years. But that way, no one ever even knew you existed except for us and a few close family friends, including the Malfoys. Charming people. Blaise is just such good friends with their son, Draco, and I'm sure you will get to be too! _(Hermione shuddered at this.) _So that way Blaise was mistaken for an only child and you were safe. _

_Now that the prophecy has come true! We were so proud to hear that you fought in the war on the good side! We are taking a vacation to France in about a week and we would love for you and your muggle foster parents to join us!_

_See you soon, my girl! We all can't wait to see you!_

_Much Love,_

_Your Mother_

_Mrs. Victoria Zabini_

**A/N:**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this installment! **

'_**When It All Falls Apart' by the Veronicas**_

**Thanks again to all who have reviewed so far – it means so much to me:)**

**Review, PRETTY PLEASE!**

**/BlackAndPinkBabe/**


	3. Questions and No Answers

**A/N:**

**Hey Y'all! What is going on! I'll get right to the story and skip all the beginning crap! LOL! ENJOY!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

**Chapter Three: Questions and No Answers**

Hermione just got it. That was why her mot- Mrs. Granger told her that she couldn't go to the Burrow and HAD to go to France: to meet up with the Zabinis!

Collapsed on her bed, thinking and wondering about the past, present and future, Hermione re-read the letter, again and again. She couldn't believe what was happening. One minute she was just herself, the mudblood, bookworm, bushy-haired, muggle lover… and now, who was she? Even she, herself, didn't know. She knew Blaise Zabini from school: Absolute best friend (besides Crabbe and Goyle) of Draco Malfoy. 'Ugh!' she thought in her head, 'I bet they go over to each other's houses all the time. I don't want Malfoy in my house! Yuck!'

A sudden, but barely audiable knock reached Hermione's ears. She came back to earth, sat up, cleared her throat, then called, "Come in."

Hermione's foster mother cautiously opened the door, as if something was hiding and about to jump out and scare her. Hermione avoided her eyes; she was in no mood to make conversation with anyone besides her own consciousness.

"Hi," Jane said, uncomfortably, "I was just checking in on you. Are you doing okay?" After receiving a nod from Herm, she continued, "Well, do you still want to go to France?" Another nod. "Are you hungry?" Another one. "Well, supper is on the table, hot and ready, so come on down." And a final nod. Without waiting for her, Mrs. Granger left in a flurry, leaving the door open a crack and Hermione's window curtains ruffling ever so slightly.

Sighing and slowly standing, Hermione followed her … what was she to call her now? She didn't know. Mum? Mrs. Granger? Jane? Sighing, she followed She-Who-Hermione-Had-No-Name-For down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Her … father? was already seated at the table, in his normal spot. Their dinner table was circular and they made a triangle with their family seating. Hermione sat down, not looking either one of them in the eyes and began scooping food onto her plates. It was spaghetti night, her favorite, and she wasn't sure She-Who-Hermione-Had-No-Name-For hadn't planned it. Putting a massive glob of noodles on her plate, she then drowned them in marinara sauce.

Her foster parents did the same and silence reigned. Thinking in her head that silence is loud, Hermione asked the sudden question, "What am I supposed to call you guys?"

The Grangers looked at each other, obviously expecting this question and her father spoke first, "Well, Hermione, you may call us whatever you want to. If you don't feel right calling us 'mom' and 'dad' anymore, you may call us by our first names instead. Mr. and Mrs. Granger sounds a little too formal for us."

Hermione nodded and agreed. She had barely even touched her food, her mind already full of things.

"Well," Jane broke in, "I should think that we should _floo _to France tomorrow afternoon a little before dinner time should take place."

"FLOO!" Hermione sputtered. The Grangers knew how to floo?

The Grangers shrugged. "Well, we figured you would know how to do it, so we agreed to. You do know how to _floo_, don't you Hermione?" Jane pronounced _floo _very awkwardly, as if it wasn't even a real word, which in the muggle world, it wasn't.

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, of course I know how to floo. I was just surprised you guys could."

Jane and Frank smiled. "Well, we figured you could show us how. Is that okay?" Frank inquired. Hermione nodded and stood up rather quickly.

"Of course I will teach you all, but may we please do it tomorrow? I am quite tired for not having done anything today and I have quite a lot to think over and sleep on tonight."

Jane nodded, sympathetically. "Yes, of course, dear. We most certainly understand how difficult this must be for you."

Frowning, Hermione turned away from them and up the stairs, leaving behind her un-touched spaghetti.

_She was running, running as fast as her legs would carry her. She couldn't find a way out. There were so many doors in this long hallway, so many turns and twists that she had absolutely no clue where she was. Each door she passed was locked; she didn't even bother to try them. She could just sense that they could not be opened._

_A cold, evil laugh filled the air and made shivers go up and down the teenager's spine. "Come here, my pretty!" Hermione's eyes enlarged and her pupils were dilated. She continued to run, to where, she knew not, for why, she knew not either. Just to get away. _

'_I'm lost, I'm lost!' she repeated to herself, hopeless and confused. But part of herself wouldn't let her give in, 'Keep going, don't stop now!' the voice in her head told her. Deciding that she should listen to the voice, she didn't stop again after that until she ran into something black and fell to the floor. _

_Looking up to a tall, hooded figure, she gasped. As the person lifted their hands and removed their hood, the sneering face of Draco Malfoy appeared in front of her. Sobbing, Hermione sat on the floor, trying her hardest not to look him in the face. _

_She felt a strong, rather large hand, grasp the front of her shirt and lift her up. Malfoy's face was inches from her's and he threw his head back and laughed. Suddenly stopping, his face became serious as he stared into her eyes. "Hello Hermione." Another tear trickled down the girl's face. _

"_Why are you crying, Zabini? Zabinis do not cry!" Suddenly, his laughter filled the air again, echoing down the long hall, chilling Hermione down to the bone._

_The floor below Hermione faded away and a long, never-ending hole of blackness stood below her. Draco smirked, "Are you scared?" Hermione nodded and screamed as his grip on her loosened and she fell down, down, faster and faster, falling as the Slytherin's voice sounded in her head: "You'll never be a Zabini, NEVER!"_

Hermione shot up in her bed, sweat dripping from her forehead, her chest heaving in and out, do to her heavy breathing. She was shaking all over. Goosebumps captivated her arms, legs, and back. She glanced at her clock on top of her nightstand. It read _2:03_. Pulling back the covers, she quickly ran over to the light switch and turned the light on. The light stung at her eyes, but she felt better.

Stepping into the bathroom, Hermione wet a washcloth with cold water and then placed it on her forehead. The cold felt good on her hot skin and it helped ease her nerves as well.

After washing her face, neck and arms with the cold washcloth, she settled back into bed, intent on getting some more sleep. She had a big day coming up for her and she didn't want to first meet her family, looking like a zombie because she didn't get enough rest that night. With that thought in mind, she curled up in a ball, her overhead, ceiling light still illuminated, and drifted off into unconsciousness.

Sunlight shone in through Hermy's window and seemed to go right through Hermione's eyelids. Groaning, she stuffed her head under her pillow, hoping to block out the light. When this concept didn't work, she added to it by pulling her comforter and sheets up over her head as well. That did the trick and she felt herself fall back asleep.

When finally Hermione had gotten enough beauty sleep, she decided to get up and shower so she could dry her hair and put on some make-up before she saw her parents. She couldn't help but feel like dressing up some. She _did_ want to impress the Zabinis, even though she felt they were pureblood snobs.

After showering and getting dressed in a nice pair of hip-hugger jeans, a black v-neck short sleeved shirt, and a pair of black sandals, Hermione went downstairs to eat breakfast with the Grangers. She was quite hungry and eager to eat.

When she arrived in the kitchen, with her mu- Jane, rushing around the room, fixing pancakes and bacon, and her da- Frank, sitting at the table, drinking some orange juice and reading the local newspaper. At her entrance, both of them looked up at her.

Jane smiled. "Wow, Hermy, you look nice today. I think your parents will be very impressed and proud to say you're their daughter." Hermione knew that was over-exaggerated a little bit, but she let it slide. 'Oh well,' she thought to herself, 'I love compliments!'

Mrs. Granger quickly brought the food over and set it on the table. Hermione's stomach grumbled. "My goodness, 'Mione!" Frank joked, "Someone sure is hungry!" Herm noticed that they were acting very normal this morning, teasing her and giving her compliments. If Jane hadn't mentioned about her parents being proud, Hermione would have been mistaken that it was just another normal morning at breakfast.

By the time they had all filled their hungry pains, especially Hermione, the clock stated _9:49_.

"We don't leave for a while so if you don't mind, I'd like to go to the library and look at a few books. Is that alright?"

Jane Granger nodded and smiled. "Of course, honey. You can go. Just make sure you're back here at two o'clock, to get all of your stuff together and eat a snack before we leave around four-ish." After Hermione nodded, she stood up and took her leave out of the room.

Running up to her room, she grabbed her adorable, black and white purse, which contained her cell phone, iPod, Chap Stick and her wand. Glancing in her full-length mirror, she smiled. She _did _look nice today. Her top set off her now fully developed curves and breasts and her hair seemed to fit perfect with her outfit. It was in nice ringlet curls, cascading down her back and her shoulders, reaching a teensy bit above her mid-back. Even though Hermy hated her hair as a pre-teen, she absolutely loved it now. She had her hair spells mastered and used them regularly. She loved being in control of her hair. It also seemed to add more confidence in her walk, not that she needed any.

Glancing at her wristwatch, she realized she only had four hours before she needed to be back home and the walk to the library was a good half hour's worth. She did know how to drive, but still hadn't conquered it yet and definitely wasn't comfortable driving alone. She preferred walking anyway. It would do her some good to get out in the sunshine and exercise a little bit. She wasn't fat at all, in fact, she ate very little and burned very little because she was reading all the time, so it all evened out. She was the perfect size.

When she reached the front door, Hermione called out, "I'm leaving now! I'll be back by two! I have my phone, so you can call me! Bye!"

Out in the sunshine, Hermione felt better. It was a lot warmer and though she did feel a little too hot in jeans, she wasn't necessarily uncomfortable yet. Plus, the library did have air-conditioning, so she would be fine there.

She sighed, enjoying the outdoors. She hummed as she walked along the sidewalk, watching the cars pass by. Her pare- foster parents lived right in the middle of London, so it was always very busy around their house.

Being used to this, Hermione was not scared by the cars or the crowd, but instead greeted them with a smile. She was in a very good mood and she couldn't understand why. She was about to go and spend two weeks with the Zabinis and become one of them. She would never get her old life back, she was sure of it. 'Who knows what they have in mind for me?' Hermione worried, in her head.

She reached the library in perfect timing, and was very glad to come in from the heat and get refreshed by the air cooler.

Hermione, having been here dozens of times this summer and in past ones, knew exactly where everything was. She went straight for the non-fictional section, which was her favorite type of book to read. The facts, the history, they just amazed her. She did like other types of books, like fictional and she often used reference books, but the factual books would always be her favorite.

Reaching up to the third shelf, she picked out two very old looking books and sat down at a nearby, wobbly, old table. Inside her head, Hermione was complaining about the condition of this library. 'It just gets worse everytime I come here,' she thought.

At that instant, a muscular hand appeared on her left shoulder. Hermione let out a small gasp as she turned to see who had touched her. A very attractive looking man around the age of twenty was smiling down at her. "Hey baby," he said, taking the seat next to her, "What's going on?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, annoyed. "I was reading, if you don't mind, before you so rudely interrupted me." She turned back and pulled the biggest book toward her and flipped it open.

He tossed his straight beach blonde hair out of his eyes. "Sorry, baby. I just couldn't help myself. You looked so cute over here by yourself. I was wondering if I could have your telephone number so we could maybe, you know, hook up, sometime."

Hermione smirked. "Oh, I don't think so," she turned to face him, "I am quite busy, you see, and I don't think that you are quite my type."

Obviously intrigued, he leaned closer to her, "And what is your type?"

"Not you."

Gathering her books, she stalked out of the double glass doors, not even bothering to check the books out. 'God, that kid was annoying the crap out of me!'

She continued home, the sunshine slowly fading. 'A storm. Great, just wonderful,' Hermione thought, 'What a great way to brighten up my day.'

Noticing that this storm was coming up rather quickly, she picked up her pace. Her watch told her that she still had two hours before she needed to be home, but knew that this storm was going to be big and she needed to get home and stay home.

A drop of rain landed on the tip of the seventeen-year-old's nose. "Darn it," she muttered, rushing into a dark alley, trying not to get drenched.

Out of nowhere, two hands grabbed her, one around the waist, and the other covering her mouth, both seizing her backwards.

**A/N:**

**Sorry to end it like that guys. I hope you don't hate me and that you enjoyed it! I'm really getting the feel of the story now and it totally psyches me up!**

**I never expected so much support from you guys and it's very rewarding! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! LOL. Yeah, so anyway, here are my review answers!**

_Dracomionefan6132: I love Draco/Mione fan fics too! They are my fave and I don't read anything else! Thanks for reading my story!_

_Matuskey: Thanks for your compliments! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Cutiexoxo:LOL. Nice review! I loved it! Thanks for reading!_

_Me: I absolutely LOVE your monkey face! It's adorable! I hope you don't mind if I show my friends! I hope you like my story!_

_FallenAngel-1388: Thanks so much for your input! I'm glad you liked the birth mom's letter; honestly, I was kind of worried that the readers wouldn't like that part, but now I know one of you all did! Thanks!_

_Jess5674: Yeah, I know what you mean about the rushing into it thing. I was troubled that readers might get bored with the before and after of the relationship, but I did want my fanfic to be different! I'm soo happy you like it! _

_Never Forget xl3: OMG! Thank you soooo much! I absolutely loved reading your review! (I loved how long it was!) Yes! Hermione and Draco are soooo gonna end up together! It's totally a HGDM fic. They are the only type I write and/or read! I'm so glad that you like my story and style of writing! It makes me feel special! (not ed!)  Please keep reading and reviewing! _

**I'm sorry to say that I am going to my mom's house (I've been at my dad's for the summer) and then we are going on vacation, so I won't be able to update probably for another week. I'm sorry! I can only promise that the next chapter will be big and I tried to make this one longer than the first two!**

**I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Peace! Much love!**

**/BlackAndPinkBabe/**


End file.
